marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hela (Yost Universe)
Creates Illusions | team = | ally = | fam = (Father) | aemh = | video = | voice = Janyse Jaud Nika Futterman | other = }} :Hela is from the Christopher Yost Animated Universe. Hela is the daughter of Loki and ruler of the realm of Hel. She is often in conflict with those from the other Nine Realms as well as her father. Biography Early Life Hela's early life is unknown. She is the daughter of though her mother is unknown. It is unknown why she is of much greater size than her father. Despite their relationship, Hela and Loki do not get along. Through means unknown, she became ruler of the of , the realm where the dead go when they are neither honored nor dishonored. It was not the pleasant realm of honored warriors that was but neither was it where the dishonored of go. Though it did appear as a large cavernous area filled with fire and lava. It is unknown whether she had been named, or renamed, after the realm or vice versa. At some point, she erected an enormous statue of herself in Hel. For reasons yet to be revealed, Hela greatly desires the soul of , son of and Prince of . She does not want his soul to go to Valhalla and whenever Thor is near death she can be found nearby. She tends to keep her fingernails long so that they appear long and like claws. Fall of Asgard At some point, Hela learned of a plot by her father to take over the Nine Worlds. She decided to play along with Loki and his allies. However, she realized that her father would be true to his nature and betray her as well. The hero was transported to Hel. First she made him confront illusion copies of the . She tried to convince him to stay but he tried to get back to his teammates in the . She agreed to transport Captain America to Asgard to aid the Avengers. However, Captain America had to agree that if he fell in battle that his soul would belong to her. Captain America did and she sent him to Asgard. Together the Avengers defeated Loki. When back on , Captain America looked into his broken and saw the reflection of Hela looking back at him as a reminder of their agreement. Soon afterwards, he was knocked out by a . The Mortal Banner At some later point, the King of Asgard went into his annual . The forces that oppose Asgard chose that time to attack Asgard, as they do every year. Thor returned from Midgard to join the , , and in protecting their king. Hela found herself with the soul of the Earth-bound hero and Avenger . She knew that Bruce was only part of the extremely powerful being known as the but had been separated by Loki and . She decided to give Bruce the life he always wanted. She gave him a nice house in a lovely mountain location in the woods near a lake. He was married to with a . Most importantly, Bruce was free of the Hulk and no longer hunted. Soon, Hela sensed that Thor was near death. She went to his realm and appeared as a shadow passing over Thor. Thor looked up and saw her leaning over coming for him. Unfortunately for her, Amora appeared and Hela disappeared. To Thor, it appeared that Hela became the enchantress. Amora, who was in love with Thor, saved his life thus preventing the ruler of the dead, to take him. The Proposal Thor found Loki and the two arrived in Hel. Hela waited for them with guards to each side and a sleeping at her feet. Thor told her that the Nine Worlds were in danger, including Hel and Niflheim since was upon them. She ordered her guards to leave, stood, and informed him that Bruce's soul was hers, just as Thor's almost was earlier. Thor questioned why she would risk the Nine Worlds for the sake of one soul. Hela retorted that he was doing the same. Loki pipped up saying that she only had half a soul. He pointed out that Bruce was incomplete without the Hulk. Hela stopped and began to consider their words. She decided to let Bruce himself decide. Just as Bruce was beginning to accept his ideal life, Hela interrupted and stopped the illusion. She took him to a sort of limbo then brought him to her chamber along with her father and Thor. Thor asked Bruce for help in stopping Hulk's rampage, as he had been unstoppable without Bruce's soul to guide him. However, Bruce knelt on the stairs stating that he only wanted to be with Betty again. Hela sat on her throne to watch the debating. Despite Thor's arguments, Bruce resisted the idea of once again merging with the Hulk. Thor then tried to appeal to Bruce's sense of honor to which Bruce still resisted. At the same time, Hulk had defeated an army of s, the , , Amora, and Sif and was about to destroy Odin beginning Ragnarok. Loki then told his daughter that Hulk's soul was rightfully hers. He convinced her to bring the Hulk to Hel and merge the two halves. Hela accepted and transported Hulk to Hel just before the green giant could destroy Odin. She informed Bruce that while he did not have to forsake the afterlife's rewards he must still become whole once more. She then made Hulk appear before them. The Incredible Hulk The brute saw Bruce and smashed a large part of the cliffside off causing Bruce to fall. Hulk followed Bruce down to try to destroy his other half. Hela cried out as her realm was damaged. Hela transported Bruce back to the three Gods saving him. The four watched as Hulk landed among the souls of Hel and was buried in the rubble. Hulk freed himself and began attacking the souls without any success. Though he tried, the Hulk could not smash or grab any of the disembodied souls. However, he smashed the ground to blow the souls away. Realizing the true destructive nature of Hulk, Loki cursed her father for tricking her into bringing the brute to her realm. But Thor stated that he and Loki would capture Hulk. Loki was hesitant but Thor reminded him that if he did not he would have to fight alone. He ran forward to begin the attack. Loki considered the fact that they were already in Hel. He stayed behind to watch the two powerful beings fight. Hulk continued to fight the spirits, however much in vain, and Thor knocked him down with a . Hulk came at the God of Thunder but the Asgardian dodged and knocked him back with . Hulk made another attack but Thor dodged and used a lightning charged Mjolnir to knock him away. Thor blasted Hulk with a powerful lightning bolt but Hulk jumped out so he could make another attack. He talked him into Hela's statue. Loki watched as Hulk did more damage to Thor. He then entered the battle with a spell to restrain the Earthling. Thor used his lightning attack again but Hulk broke free and grabbed the two brothers. As he was about to smash the two, Bruce ran up to Hulk. He stated that he was the one Hulk really wanted. Hulk ran up to smash Bruce. As they made contact the two were engulfed in a flash of light and Bruce was merged into Hulk's body once again. Thor ran up to Hulk and the green giant said he was tired then collapsed, turning into Bruce once again. Thor berated Loki for thinking Bruce to merely be a weakling and stated that the Earthling did in fact have a lot of courage. The Exchange Hela lifted Bruce and claimed that the Earthling to be too powerful to keep. However, she felt that the soul was too valuable to lose to Valhalla. She decided to return Bruce to to stay. She transported him back to his home realm. Loki tried to flee but Thor stopped him so he would answer for the damage he had done to Asgard. However, Hela felt since she gave up a soul she should have another in its place. Thor initially thought she meant him and prepared for battle, but she meant Loki. Skeletons and souls broke through the ground and dragged Loki down into the bowls of Hel. He reached out to his brother and begged for help, though Thor simply stood there. Thor contemplated fighting for Loki's soul but decided against it. She asked if she wanted to fight for his brother but he refused. Hela felt that being both her father and the God of Mischief he would not be there forever. As Thor left, Hela reminded him that she wanted his soul as well. Thor swung Mjolnir around and teleported away. Left alone, Hela wrapped her cape around her. She encased her father in to trap him. She forced him to watch over her as she feasted. He appeared to be in the midst of a scream when trapped. All he could do was look around. It is unknown what happened to Hela afterwards and if Loki ever got out. Powers and Abilities The true extent of Hela's abilites are unknown. Her main power is transporting souls from the various realms of . She is able to nearly instantly transport herself there to gather a person near death or bring them to Hel. While she can transport living beings, she cannot keep them indefinitely or else she would have done so to Thor. Likely, there are certain limits to this teleportation ability to keep her from abusing it. While Hel is a place for those neither honored nor dishonored, Hela can create illusions to reward or punish those in her realm. She can create them to appear so real that the person cannot tell that they are fake. It is unknown if she can generate illusions for those not deceased. Hela can possibly control the souls in her realm. When Hulk arrived, the souls did provide a distraction for the green giant while Thor and Loki came up with a plan, though they could have done this on their own. She was able to command souls, or at least physical remnants of bodies, to drag her father into the ground. It is possible that Hela can merge parts of one soul, as what happened with Bruce Banner and Hulk. Though she could have had to rely on Loki to perform such magic. It is also possible that the soul simply repaired itself. Personality Despite her dark demeanor, Hela is not entirely a malevolent being. Though she has often allied herself with her traitorous father, she has betrayed him for a greater good on several occasions. And while she often seeks the souls of the powerful and strong, she has done little to nothing to make their end come sooner. She is most likely a patient person and willing to wait for their death to come naturally or through other means. Hela seems attracted to those who escape death, such as Thor, Captain America, and Hulk. She views theses souls as particularly strong and thus more valuable to her. What exactly she wants these souls for is unknown. They could possibly make her more powerful or she simply views them as trophies. Relationships Loki Hela is no daddy's girl but she is her father's daughter. The two hate each other and have no qualms about fighting. Despite occasionally being allies, the two often consider betrayal against the other. Both of them enjoy seeing the other in misery. She knows him well enough to know that his stay in her realm will not be for the rest of eternity, though it is unknown if she knows she will one day let him out or if she knows he will one day escape. Thor Hela considers Thor to be the greatest prize. Likely this is due to Thor's presence as one of the, if not the greatest warrior, in Asgard and as such has escaped death many times. The two jest and talk of fighting, but as of yet they have not had to come to blows over his soul. Though it appears that Hela will never stop trying as long as they both shall live. Captain America For reasons that are likely similar to Thor, Hela considers Captain Steve Rogers to be a prized soul upon death. As with Thor, it is most likely due to his ability to escape death including his long sleep in ice. Undoubtedly, she will watch him very closely so that should he die she will be right there waiting for him. Background Hela was voiced by Janyse Jaud in and Nika Futterman in . Jaud also voiced in . Futterman also voiced on . First animated version outside the comics that was not deleted. appeared in the original opening to that was deleted. While not specifically stated in any video or series, Loki is a making Hela one too. The producers of stated that the Frost Giant's size skipped a generation. Hela in is the second favorite design of Craig Kyle after Amora. In the Comics She is the daughter of a previous incarnation of Loki who died during an Asgardian Ragnarok. Her mother is Angrboða. Odin appointed her ruler of Hel and Niffleheim. Came for Thor after he fought while depowered. Thor tricked Beyonder into sending to Hel just to annoy Hela. Killed Thor, who was resurrected, but then killed by Odin. Thor convinced Odin to resurrect her because the universe needed balance between life and death. She killed Thor again but Sif offered to take his place. Allied with to take mortal souls from Earth. Tried to claim the soul of . Once made Thor immortal while at the same time making his bones incredibly brittle. With the aid of , Thor assumed control of the and forced Hela to return him to normal. Once turned the into fire-demons during an Odinsleep. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Hela (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Hela (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Asgardians (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Hulk Vs Category:Villains (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Villains (Hulk Vs) Category:Asgardians (Hulk Vs) Category:Christopher Yost Animated Universe